


Better to Beg Forgiveness

by Scarecrowqueen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowqueen/pseuds/Scarecrowqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://dragon-kink.dreamwidth.org/395.html?thread=6795#cmt6795">this</a> prompt on the HTTYD kink meme.</p>
<p>Astrid.  Pale, powerful, perfect Astrid.  Lovingly rendered by Hiccups own hand, the culmination of years of secret observations and lustful yearnings.  Astrid, sketched reclined; open and inviting and completely and totally nude, from the tips of the long blonde hair splayed out beneath her to the littlest of her toenails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Beg Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I porned. Suppose that happens when wandering unattended on the Kink Meme.

Hiccup sighed as his thumb rubbed over the wet head of his cock, smearing the little bead of liquid there against the sensitive flesh. He felt a low groan slip free from his throat, hips rocking into the tight fist of his own hand. The slick slide of his hungry arousal against his own palm was maddening; too sweet and too good and too much and still somehow nowhere near enough. The forest around him was silent save for his amorous noises, and it cradled him in its protective arms, sheltering him in the hidden little glade he often used for such activities. Clenched in his sweaty left hand was the picture that started it all.

Astrid. Pale, powerful, perfect Astrid. Lovingly rendered by Hiccups own hand, the culmination of years of secret observations and lustful yearnings. Astrid, sketched reclined; open and inviting and completely and totally nude, from the tips of the long blonde hair splayed out beneath her to the littlest of her toenails.

She was incredible, she was magnificent, she was breathtaking, she was...

“- Hiccup?”

...standing right in front of him, looking about as horrified as Hiccup felt. Which likely had to do with the hand still wrapped around his cock and frozen in surprise, but also could be related to the fact that he’d dropped the sketch when she’d initially startled him.

The sketch that had floated right to her feet; charcoal Astrid staring up at real Astrid with that sultry grin on her lips... Hiccup’s rapidly deflating dick gave a little twitch of renewed interest, and he fervently hoped she’d missed it. He really didn’t feel like dying today, although it was looking like a distinct possibility. For a brief moment, Hiccup pondered whether or not he’d be able to get his pants up and secured and make for the tree line in the approximately three seconds it would take for her to react and bury her favorite axe in his skull. Apparently he spent longer than three seconds lost in furious analysis however, because he missed her purposeful stride forward until she’d brought he fist down onto the top of his skull with a resounding smack. Yelping in pain, Hiccup couldn’t stop his hands form flying up to his abused scalp, half-hard cock flopping against his thigh and his sticky fingers smearing pre-come into his dark hair. Well damn, now he’d need a bath, too.

“What on earth, Astrid, did I deserve that, really? I mean, okay the naked drawing was kinda weird, so maybe I did, but still, OUCH! I need that for thinking and things...”

“Hiccup, shut up.” Obligingly, Hiccup shut up, staring up at the Valkyrie hovering above him, her lovely face complete inscrutable.

“Next time...” Astrid practically hissed the words between her teeth, and Hiccup both felt and heard himself gulp heavily.

“Next time?” He asked, hesitantly. Astrid just scowled, before turning on her heel so fast that her braid whipped out, whistling through the air like the swing of a blade. She made it all the way to the edge of the grove before deigning to offer a parting shot over her shoulder.

“Next time, just ask, moron!” Hiccup blinked in bewilderment for a moment.

“Next time just ask? Ask what? To use the picture? Or to use... HEY WAIT! ASTRID, WAIT UP!”

It’s hard to run after the most beautiful girl on earth while pulling up your pants and stumbling over your own feet, but somehow Hiccup managed.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my Dreamwidth and Fanfiction.net


End file.
